480 Otis
Adult Male Year First Identified: '''2001 as an older subadult or young adult '''Offspring Of: Not known Darting Attempts: On October 5, 2016, Ranger Michael Saxton made an attempt to secure a proper darting position in close proximity to 480 Otis, but was unable to attempt darting. He was successfully darted in 2006 by former wildlife biologist Tamara Olson. 'Identification:' ID Marks and Hints: 480 Otis has a dark blonde coat, tan tipped claws, and some scars on both sides of his neck. His ears are wide set and his right ear is floppy. His muzzle is long, straight, and narrow. In 2013, he had a prominent scar above his right eye. In the fall months, his body is walrus-shaped and he has a relatively thick, wrinkled neck. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 480 Otis is the master of the "sit and wait" fishing technique. You will see him regularly sitting in what is affectionately known as his "office" on the far bank of the river. He also uses the jacuzzi when other more dominant bears are not occupying the space. Otis is not as dominant as he once was, in 2007 very few bears would displace him from his preferred fishing spots. Now he is likely to yield to more dominant bears such as 856 and 747. 'Life History:' 480 Otis is believed to be the oldest male bear (boar) to regularly using the falls, he faces many challenges one of which is missing teeth. He is missing two canine teeth one on the upper jaw and one on the lower jaw on the opposite side. When you watch him eat fish you can see he does so with a little more difficulty than other bears. 480 Otis is currently not known to have any offspring that use the river, In 2006-7 a DNA study was done by collecting hair and tissue samples and no known offspring of Otis were found. A new DNA study is underway at Brooks River and we may find out if he in fact does have offspring that use the river. 480 Otis has won the Fat Bear contest three years 2014, 2016 , and 2017 , '2001:' 480 Otis was initially identified as an older subadult or young adult. '2014:' 'October 2014:' 2014.10.07: 480 Otis has the hiccups video by DTB: 2014.10.08: Zen Otis. Too Much Loved Katmai Brown Bear video by DTB. '2015:' 'September 2015:' 2015.09.23: 480 Otis is seen quite a bit in the lower river during this play-by-play with Ranger Mike and Ranger Roy. 480 Otis is the bear that can be seen at the very beginning of this video, but is also the star in other parts of the play-by-play. '2016:' 'July 2016:' 2016.07.03: 480 Otis chillin in the office video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.07.06: 480 Otis slowly eats his fish video by Mike Fitz: 480 Otis needs a nap video by Brenda D: 2016.07.07: ''' 480 Otis running video by Martina: 480 Otis running video by Cheryl Burnside: 480 Otis running video by Brenda D: '''2016.07.08: 480 Otis briefly stands on the lip of Brooks Falls video by Mickey Williams: 2016.07.13: 11:10: 480 Otis fighting sleep video by Mickey Williams: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.02: 151 Walker Life lessons from 480 Otis video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.24: 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.05: Ranger Michael Saxton made an attempt to secure a proper darting position in close proximity to 480 Otis, but was unable to attempt darting video by Melissa Freels: '2017:' 'July 2017:' 2017.07.05: 480 Otis returns to the Brooks River cowboy walking into the 2017 season: Video by Brenda D : Video by Melissa Freels : Video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) (Published 2017.07.05) : 2017.07.06: 480 Otis from office to falls to bed video by Brenda D: 480 Otis video by Victoria White: 2017.07.07: 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 480 Otis gets hit in the muzzle by a fish video by Cheryl Burnside: 2017.07.09: 480 Otis courting an adult female video by Brenda D: Could Brenda D's video above be the prequel to Anna-Marie's July 9, 2017 photo of 480 Otis mating that was taken at Brooks Camp? Anna-Marie shared some additional information about her photo: The photo "was taken from the Treehouse. Otis and the female (might be 289) were under the walkway between the treehouse and the riffles platform ". "Right after the mating, both bears showed up down by the riffles and moved up toward the Falls. Another bear followed her up the path on the other side of the river and then Otis followed them! " Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photos! OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR.JPG|480 Otis mating with 94 or 289 July 9, 2017 by Anna-Marie AZ OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR 2018.06.06 PHOTO INFO 01.JPG|The photo by Anna-Marie AZ was taken from the Treehouse. Otis and the female (might be 289) were under the walkway between the treehouse and the riffles platform. OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR 2018.06.06 PHOTO INFO 02.JPG|"Right after the mating, both bears showed up down by the riffles and moved up toward the Falls. Another bear followed her up the path on the other side of the river and then Otis followed them!" 32 Chunk and 480 Otis faceoff video by Brenda D: 2017.07.10: 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 2017.07.12: 480 Otis and 32 Chunk interaction video by Melissa Freels: 2017.07.17: 856 displaces 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 480 Otis bluff charges 151 Walker video by Brenda D: 2017.07.22: 480 Otis fishing in close proximity to 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings, peacefully by over-protective 128 mom standards. 128 Grazer can be observed jaw popping in this video by Cheryl Burnside: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.08: 480 Otis makes low energy entrance video by CASPER Pike (aka dcs1955): 480 Otis naps on the island & 32 Chunk displays his dominance video by Brenda D: 2017.08.09: ''' '''Early morning: 480 Otis sleeping on the island video by Brenda D: 480 Otis sleeping on the island for 12+ hours video by Cheryl Burnside: September 2017: 2017.09.08: 19:44: '''480 Otis goes to the island to sleep video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): '''21:15: While 480 is sleeping video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.09.09: Approximately 06:32: 503 Cubadult meets 480 Otis video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 480 Otis approaches as 32 Chunk and 474 have a fight:video by angerbodha: 2017.09.10: Early morning: '''480 Otis asleep on the island then 480 wakes and goes to the office video by Brenda D: '''11:38: 480 Otis confronts 474 video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.09.16: 480 Otis retains control of the jacuzzi video by Brenda D: 2017.09.22: 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 2017.09.26: 274 Overflow begging from 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 2017.09.30 Approximately 16:40: 480 Otis departs the river slowly video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): '2018:' 'June 2018:' 2018.06.29 13:37: '''480 Otis returns to the Brooks River for the 2018 season: Ranger Russ commented at 13:37 : "Word is that Otis is at the riffles!" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.29 13.37 WORD IS THAT 480 OTIS IS AT THE RIFFLES.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 29, 2018 13:37 comment: "Word is that Otis is at the riffles!" ''AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!'' At 16:23 KNP&P posted to their Facebook to announce the return of 480 Otis: "This day just keeps getting better. Who showed up at the Falls this afternoon? None other than the beloved 480! That's right "Otis," the oldest known male bear, at 22, has made his return for the season. " KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.29 16.23 480 OTIS RETURNED.JPG|KNP&P's June 29, 2018 16:23 Facebook post "This day just keeps getting better. Who showed up at the Falls this afternoon? None other than the beloved 480! That's right "Otis," the oldest known male bear, at 22, has made his return for the season. " KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.29 16.23 480 OTIS RETURNED PIC ONLY.jpg|480 Otis June 29, 2018 NPS photo from KNP&P's June 29. 2018 16:23 Facebook pos '''July 2018: 2018.07.08: 480 Otis was observed at Brooks Falls in the early morning: LaniH created this video , complete with tubas playing in the background for Ranger Andrew, so be sure to turn the sound up for this one.: RobNJ created this gif . GABear created this gif . 'Known Courting & Mating:' 480 Otis has almost mastered keeping his courting and mating behaviors from being captured by cam viewers and park visitors (or at least he has benefited from much of it being hard to locate for sharing). However, a little is now known about 480's reporductive adventures: '2017:' '94 or 289 Courting & Mating: '(Note: on 7/9/2017 Mike Fitz thought this looked like 94 being courted by 480 Otis '') '''2017.07.09: ' 480 Otis courting an adult female video by Brenda D: Could Brenda D's video above be the prequel to Anna-Marie's July 9, 2017 photo of 480 Otis mating that was taken at Brooks Camp? Anna-Marie shared some additional information about her photo: The photo "was taken from the Treehouse. Otis and the female (might be 289) were under the walkway between the treehouse and the riffles platform ". "Right after the mating, both bears showed up down by the riffles and moved up toward the Falls. Another bear followed her up the path on the other side of the river and then Otis followed them! " Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photos! OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR.JPG|480 Otis mating with 94 or 289 July 9, 2017 by Anna-Marie AZ OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR 2018.06.06 PHOTO INFO 01.JPG|The photo by Anna-Marie AZ was taken from the Treehouse. Otis and the female (might be 289) were under the walkway between the treehouse and the riffles platform. OTIS 480 PIC 2017.07.09 MATING w 94 MAYBE or 289 MAYBE ANNA-MARIE AZ FLICKR 2018.06.06 PHOTO INFO 02.JPG|"Right after the mating, both bears showed up down by the riffles and moved up toward the Falls. Another bear followed her up the path on the other side of the river and then Otis followed them!" 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' 'October 2016:' 2016.10.05: Ranger Michael Saxton made an attempt to secure a proper darting position in close proximity to 480 Otis, but was unable to attempt darting. Melissa Freels captured this video of the unsuccessful attempt to secure a proper position: 'My Ode to 480 Otis by Goldilocks, Canada:' Sung to "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" by OTIS Redding Sitting in the office mist It's amazing how we coexist Watching the salmon jump I'm striving to get pleasantly plump, yeah I'm sitting at the base of the falls In bright sun or driving squalls, ooh I'm just sitting at the base of the falls So sublime I left my den on dumpling Headed for the river deep Have to catch me high fat salmon In preparation for my long, cold sleep So, I'm gon' sit at the base of the falls Following my protocols, ooh No sows in estrus or nasty brawls Summertime In the heart of my home range Everything still remains the same Now, covered in a snowy blanket of white The granite walls echo my name, listen Sleeping now resting my bones While you worry about all the unknowns, listen The walls echo my name Nothing will extinguish my flame Forever, I'll be sitting in the mist In eternal salmon bliss, ooh Sitting at the base of the falls Wintertime 'NEED TO MOVE THE FOLLOWING CONTENT TO THE PROPER AREAS:' Comparison pictures of 480 Otis Otis comapre 1.jpg|Explore cam pic Otis compare 2 Mike Fitz.jpg|Pic taken at Brooks '2016:' Videos: ''' 480 Otis returns Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 by Mickey 06/30/2016 480 Otis swatting at a Raven video by Marie 480 Otis Running Video by BearNecessities 480 Otis fighting sleep near Alice's Restaurant video by Mickey 7/13/16 480 Otis fishing the LR video by Erie (Ontario) 10/07/2016 '''Pictures: ' 027324183.jpg Otis splashes raven.jpg Otis swats a salmon .jpeg Otis walker.png 480 Otis sept 28 2016.png Otis.jpeg ' '2015:' Videos: 480 Otis returns to Brooks Falls 07/10/2015 video by 12gizmo16 480 Otis spars with 775 and 747 07/18/2015 video by 12gizmo16 480 Otis "talking" to 747 video by Rockatte Otis snorkeling up the river 09/16/2015 video by Mickey Otis Fishes the falls 10/03/2015 video by jbirdyhome Pictures: Nsboak 480.png Nsboak.png 480 nsboak.png '2014:' Videos: 'Pictures: ' Category:Bear Book